Ainda
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Ainda de olhos fechados, com uma adaga ainda cravada no peito, ainda sem teres vencido os teus medos. Ainda sem esquecer que ele tinha morrido e que tu não tinhas sido capaz de lhe oferecer um último carinho. 2º lugar no II Chall de Morte do 6V.Cedric/Cho


**Ainda**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

A tua mão paira a cerca de um centímetro de distância da face dele, incapaz de lhe tocar, mas também incapaz de recuar. Deixas que o desejo de lhe tocar seja aplacado pelo medo: o medo de descobrir que, afinal, era verdade, ele tinha mesmo partido.

Mas tu não eras capaz de lidar com o medo, pois não? Nunca tinhas tido essa capacidade e era por isso que o Chapéu Seleccionador não te tinha colocado nos Gryffindor, como secretamente desejavas. E era por isso que, agora, estavas de olhos fechados, fugindo da terrível realidade que todos em teu redor insistiam em repetir, em sussurros assustados ou gritos angustiados: _Cedric Diggory está morto._

_Cedric Diggory. Morto._ As palavras feriam-te como se fossem uma adaga. Como se fossem _a_ adaga que, certa vez, se espetara na palma da tua mão, na sequência de uma brincadeira perigosa no escritório do teu pai. A única diferença é que, nessa altura, o teu pai se apressara a arrancar o punhal da tua mão e eliminara toda a dor com um simples feitiço. No entanto, agora, não havia encantamento algum capaz de transformar o sofrimento que te atormentava em algo semelhante a alívio. Não havia nada que pudesse impedir as lágrimas de escorrerem pelos teus olhos _ainda_ fechados…

Não sabias o que fazer. Não podias tocar no rosto dele, porque não querias ter de aceitar a sua morte. Não podias culpar ninguém, porque não poderias culpar quem quer que seja por algo em que _ainda_ não acreditavas. E tão-pouco podias deixar de chorar, porque algo dentro de ti fazia eco das palavras que tão profundamente te feriam: ele estava morto.

Estavas numa situação deveras complicada, não estavas? Quase seria preferível substituir os teus olhos fechados por olhos de morto, trocar as tuas lágrimas de dor por aquela quietude que se desprendia do corpo que quase tocavas… Isto, se tu tivesses coragem para tomar uma resolução tão extrema como essa.

Era novamente o medo, não era? Era ele que te impedia de materializar aquela adaga que te dilacerava por dentro, era ele que não te deixava acabar com todo esse suplício, era ele que te coibia de permitir que o teu sangue se juntasse à palidez imóvel de Cedric.E era esse medo que te instigava a permanecer de olhos fechados e molhados, com uma mão erguida e trémula, desejando lutar contra esse pavor.

Sabias que estavas a travar uma batalha perdida. Desde criança que tinhas medo, desde criança que deixavas que ele te dominasse, desde criança que te censuravas pela tua fraqueza. Lembras-te do pavor que tinhas de tempestades? E do terror que te assaltava quando estavas nalgum local escuro? E do horror que te imobilizava na presença de qualquer tipo de réptil? Claro que te lembras, porque _ainda_ o sentes. E vais senti-lo sempre, porque, simplesmente, não tens coragem para o vencer.

A tua mão continua imóvel, naquele impasse que não ousavas quebrar. Querias senti-lo, nem que fosse mais uma vez, mas temias que fosse a última. Não suportarias descobrir que o seu coração já não batia… que ele tinha ido embora, para sempre. Mesmo assim, algo em ti – seria aquela maldita adaga? – impelia-te a acabar com aquela indecisão, de uma vez por todas.

Lentamente, uma imagem foi-se formando na tua mente. Traços polidos, traços amados; cabelos louros, cabelos desalinhados; lábios sorridentes, lábios beijados; olhos intensos, olhos acesos. Cedric vivo, Cedric _teu_. Era o oposto do que a tua visão te apresentaria, se ousasses abrir os olhos. Contudo, era esta a imagem que tu querias guardar, para sempre, juntamente com todas as memórias que, agora, te inundavam.

Dizem que quando estamos às portas da morte, somos assaltados por tudo o que vivemos. Porém, nunca ninguém te tinha dito que acontecia o mesmo quando alguém que te era querido morria, pois não, Cho? E, mesmo que te tivessem avisado, tu não terias ouvido, porque a simples menção da palavra _morte_ deixava-te gelada de medo.

Alguém coloca uma mão no teu ombro, oferecendo-te uma certa dose de calor, o que, contudo, não te reconfortou. Instintivamente, recuas, como se aquele gesto fosse uma ofensa para aquele que jazia aos teus pés. Não abres os olhos para ver quem queria arrancar-te do teu torpor, dado que, mais uma vez, tens medo de que o teu olhar seja atraído para o corpo que arrefecia tão perto de ti.

- Vem para dentro, Cho. Não vale a pena continuares aqui.

Não reconheces aquela voz, aquela odiosa voz que te queria afastar do teu amor. Não lhe cederás, até porque a ideia de o abandonar fazia-te estremecer. Não, não o deixarás, ficarás perto dele até que ele decida que já está na altura de se deixar de joguinhos. E, então, ele colocará as suas mãos sempre _quentes_ em volta das tuas e sussurrar-te-á algo para afastar o teu medo. Algo como _estou aqui, Cho, não deixarei que nada te faça mal._

As tuas lágrimas silenciosas dão lugar a soluços angustiados. Já não tens forças para insistir naquele quase-toque, já não suportas continuar a lutar contra aquela evidência. Cedric mentira, tinha ido embora, deixando-te sozinha com os teus medos. Tinha morrido, tinha permitido que alguém o afastasse de ti.

Enterras os punhos no peito com tanta força que dir-se-ia que pretendias fazê-los desaparecer no interior do teu corpo. Ninguém compreendia, contudo, que estavas a tentar alcançar aquela adaga que _ainda_ rasgava o teu coração. Ninguém poderia entender o teu sofrimento, ninguém sabia que tu já tinhas desistido de lutar contra a evidência da morte dele.

Restava-te decidir se serias capaz de acabar com aquele hiato que separava a tua pele da dele.

Os teus olhos _ainda _fechados ardem tanto que te fazem gritar. As pessoas em teu redor pensam que a dor te enlouqueceu e tentam arrastar-te para longe do cadáver. Tu debates-te ferozmente – ou, pelo menos, tão ferozmente como alguém tão cobarde como tu poderia debater-se. A tua varinha desliza rapidamente para a tua mão, um feixe de luz (cuja cor desconheces, uma vez que _ainda_ não abriste os olhos) voa e arranca algumas exclamações assustadas à assistência. Estendes a mão, às cegas, tacteando o relvado, procurando uma outra mão, uma mão fria que a vida já tivesse abandonado. Rasgas a pele numa pedra, o sangue brota, as lágrimas queimam-te a face. Roças num pedaço de tecido… e paras, novamente transida de terror. Não te atreves a prosseguir a tua busca, porque sabes que estás a centímetros de encontrar a sua pele. E isso assusta-te mais do que o receio de nunca mais sentires o seu toque.

Alguém consegue tirar-te a varinha da mão, outro alguém rodeia os teus ombros com um braço forte, vivo. Abandonas-te totalmente à tua fraqueza, deixas que te arrastem dali. _Ainda_ de olhos fechados, com uma adaga _ainda_ cravada no peito, _ainda_ sem teres vencido os teus medos. _Ainda_ sem esquecer que ele tinha morrido e que tu não tinhas sido capaz de lhe oferecer um último carinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Não vou negar que senti um certo prazer em magoar assim a Cho(-rona) :mr green:

Btw, eu nunca pensei em escrever uma Ced/Cho, mas foi o que me surgiu depois de ver a proposta do challenge de Morte do Leuh ._.

Fic para a Jeeh, porque ela não me acha louca por ter escrito isto. Espero que gostes ^^


End file.
